The Little Black Box
by onceuponaneko
Summary: Tohru gives Kyo a weird black box for his birthday, and confusion, chaos, yelling, and Shigure ensue. Kyohru oneshot. Rated T for Kyo's language.


**Short little drabble about what Tohru got Kyo for his birthday. KyoxTohru. (Side pairing: KyoxTV. You'll get it later.) Hope you enjoy it! Have you guys been watching the World Cup, or are you not really sports fans? ^_^**

* * *

_It was Kyo-kun's birthday...But what to get him?_

Tohru paced the corners of the dojo anxiously, panic building up in her as she frantically considered what she had given to her beloved neko over the years.

_Homemade card...matching necklaces...um...eh...I don't remember anything! _

Suddenly, she stopped, remembering the newest contraption that Shigure-san had brought into his house. She had noticed the thing the last time that her and Kyo-kun had made an impromptu stop there on their way to the beach.

Filled with joy, she rushed off to the nearest story, barely able to contain the laughter that was bubbling up inside of her.

_This will be a perfect gift for Kyo-kun!_

* * *

Dear Kyo-kun, 

If you wake up and I'm gone, don't worry! I'm just preparing your surprise. I hope you'll like it! I can always exchange it if you don't...but I think you'll love it! Don't eat breakfast without me, okay? I'll be back in a bit. 

Love, Tohru

* * *

"What...is this?" Kyo rubbed his eyes drearily and blinked again as the bulky wrapped present (did it have _tails_ trailing behind it?)that his Tohru had managed to lug in (probably not by herself...you better believe she got that damn rat to help her, he thought in passing).

"Open it!" she squealed, wearing a look of such utter delight on her face that Kyo couldn't resist.

_She looks so cute when she's excited. This better be __good_...

He'd checked the urn where the two of them kept their savings, and though it had been almost full last night, this morning, he happened to see it nearly empty. Which in turn caused him to have a mental breakdown, before he saw the note taped on top of it. He vaguely remembered emitting a loud growl thinking of the lengths that Tohru had gone to just to give him a "good" present.

With his sunshine's eyes fixated on him with a mixture of excitement and worry, Kyo tore the paper off the box-shaped present in one rip.

A large, rectangular black box stood in front of him, and upon second look Kyo realized that the "tails" were actually black cords attached to one side of the wall.

"Do you like it, Kyo-kun?" Tohru looked nervously at him, waiting for an approval as Kyo stood speechless at the black box. "Shigure-san had one of these, remember? I thought it would make a nice addition to the dojo...or just in your room...um, although I'm not sure how to move it there. I had the people from the store teach me...but I think I, ah...forgot..."

Kyo knew the drill. He smiled at Tohru as she rambled on, watching her dazed expression, and bent in to kiss her softly to stop her talking, stopping her in her tracks and soaking in the feeling of _living_ as he brought her closer and closer to him, hearts pounding. He only paused to whisper in her ear, "I love it."

He would figure out what _it _was later.

* * *

_Later that day..._

"Ahhh! Kyonkichi! I see that the lovely Tohru-kun has provided you with a new television set for you to watch your perverted videos! It's a shame, really. She could do so much better than you...must be all the pink soumen you've been eating. I thought I told you to eat your leeks instead?"

"SHIGURE, YOU DAMN PERVERT! I thought I told you to stop calling me that..." Kyo had changed. Although there were still people and words who could provoke him, Shigure was one of the former and the stupid dog _always_ knew what words would push Kyo's buttons...but he had to keep his cool. Tohru was out buying the ingredients for salmon and roe onigiri for their dinner, so she wouldn't know about his transgression...or the fact that he had just found out what she had given him. "Don't you know how to talk to others _properly_?" he huffed, sliding into a chair.

_So if you can watch things on this..."television set"...then how does it work? _

As if Shigure had sensed Kyo's waves, the former began to explain. "So Kyonkichi..."

"Stop."

"Anyway, as I was saying, to watch your _video specials_, or any other television program, you use this handy little device right here." Shigure pointed to an oval-shaped object that had been on top of the television; it was decorated with many buttons and just served to confuse Kyo more, in his opinion.

_Where's the part where he actually explains what to do..._

"Now listen up, Kyo-kun. These number buttons, they allow you to change the channel. Each channel can be likened to a different...option. They each show different-themed videos. It seems Tohru-kun only ordered basic cable service for the two of you, so sadly...you won't be able to-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY! But..." he groaned,"thank you." Shigure raised an eyebrow in response to Kyo's groan, but said nothing else. He finally left after going through the dojo and commenting on "the lovely job your flower has done keeping the place clean."

"Good riddance," Kyo muttered. He managed to catch the last strains of Shigure's voice as the bastard drifted down the mountain, singing "Kyo's a pervert!" and such. Rolling his eyes, he decided to try the television out. He pressed a green button at the top of the device that Shigure had motioned to, causing the middle of the television to flicker to life, in color, that was.

_Tohru-kun...what is this? _

He was equal parts fascinated and horrified by it. The first channel he turned to was a broadcast of a group of roughly twenty men running around on a field attempting to kick a ball into a netted area. This game, or whatever it was, was being played in an arena or stadium with many people. The atmosphere seemed to be one that held a lot of tension and excitement, and Kyo decided this would be fun to watch while he waited for Tohru to come home.

_Although, this isn't a _real_ man's game. They aren't even fighting! It's such a waste of time...why did I think it would be fun? This is so boring, neither team has scored a point (and I can't even tell which team is which!) _

Those thoughts and more were the refrain through Kyo's head for a time, until suddenly something clicked and Kyo realized what was going on.

_This is actually pretty good...So this is what they call football? Or the World Cup? Well, I guess Japan's team is okay. But they could have done better. Ivory Coast had the tactical advantage and possibly could have scored more goals if not for a few of the defenders... _

* * *

Tohru came in quietly to find her husband sitting on the couch with the TV blaring and Kyo yelling almost as loud as the TV.

"And Pogba gets tripped up by Palacios...that looked painful for the both of them, and both will get yellow cards, although Pogba looks to be in more pain, having acquired a spike to his calf..."

"COME ON, FRANCE! BEAT THOSE HONDURANS! DIRTY FAKING BASTARDS! We all know Pogba was mostly innocent...PALACIOS SHOULD BE KICKED OUT!"

She chuckled to herself and started making dinner as the TV-and Kyo-droned on smiling bigger than she'd thought was possible.

_He's so cute even when he's mad...Oh, Kyo-kun. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. _

"And Benzema will get the penalty kick...HE SCORES! GOALLLLLLLL!"

"YES! GO FRANCE! BEAT THOSE WHITE-CLOTHED IDIOTS! GOALLLLL!" The sound of Kyo stomping around (or jumping around) could be heard over in the next room (possibly a mile away, as well).

"Eh...Kyo-kun? Are you busy?" Tohru came into the room cautiously, a little wary of Kyo, whose face was flushed and his eyes enlarged.

"Huh? Oh, Tohru-kun! You're home. Uhh...is dinner ready? I missed you! And...um, thanks." Kyo reluctantly shut off the television and followed Tohru into the dining room. Although after seeing a ton of sweating men, beautiful Tohru was a sight for Kyo's sore eyes.

"So you're enjoying your gift?" Tohru asked, smiling and laughing as Kyo stuffed as many onigiri as he could into his mouth (to give him energy, you know, for cheering for games. Because he didn't already have enough.).

"Of course! I didn't expect it, but it's...it's wonderful. Just like your cooking...and you," he mumbled, causing both him and Tohru to blush and smile bashfully at the other. Kyo grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it, then got up and planted a sweet kiss on Tohru's forehead.

"Kyo-kun, is it alright if I call Hana-chan and Uo-chan? I think they wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" Tohru could sense that Kyo was itching to go back and finish whatever he had been watching that got him so worked up, and she wanted him to have a wonderful rest of the day...plus, she was a little tired from cooking, but she didn't want to say so. So she came up with a quick excuse, knowing that Kyo would fall for it.

"Go ahead! I'll just be over here in the other room." He helped Tohru clean up, then went back to sitting on the couch.

_And thus, the yelling begins..._

"HAHA! THOSE HONDURANS EVEN SCORED AN OWN GOAL...THEIR GOALKEEPER DID, AT THAT! FRAAAANCEEE!"

* * *

After chatting with her friends for a while, Tohru decided to go over and check on Kyo, because although the TV was as loud as ever, there had been a conspicuous lack of Kyo's voice for quite a bit now.

She found her husband sleeping peacefully spread-eagle on the floor, a bit of drool falling out of his open mouth. Tilting her head, she couldn't help but look at him with a smile.

As she covered him with a blanket, and turned off the light, she managed to catch one whisper from Kyo when she bent down to kiss him.

"...I bet I can beat you in soccer, Tohru-kun."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, but either way thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
